1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an imaging method and apparatus for use in a video camera and more specifically to an imager that can operates in one of at least two double-image processing modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional television systems such as the NTSC (National Television System Committee) system are using the interlace scanning. However, the sequential scanning has come to be used for a higher resolution. Also, in order to widen the dynamic range of an imaging apparatus, some of the imagers adopt a dynamic range-widening scan scheme by using a CCD device having twice the number of pixels in the vertical direction.
Since ICs (integrated circuits) are increasing in the scale, developing an imager IC (integrated circuit) dedicated to one of above-mentioned applications in response to a specific demand would result in a late release of a desired article.
However, if an imager were simply arranged to meet each of the above applications, the circuit scale of the imager would become too large.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an imaging method and apparatus that efficiently support the interlace scan mode, the dynamic range-widening scan mode and the sequential scan mode with a limited mount of circuitry.
It is another object of the invention to provide an imager IC that efficiently supports the interlace scan mode, the dynamic range-widening scan mode and the sequential scan mode with a limited mount of circuitry.